Green
by Missillie
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the most popular girl attending Yancy Academy. She thought nothing could hold her back, but when she befriends a new student Percy Jackson her whole image becomes at stake. Plus some other surprises along the way. AU Previously called Yancy Academy
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Don't Trust Me

Why do I go to a school for delinquent rich kids? The answer I give other kids here is that I shoplifted. A lot. The real reason was simple, my dad made me. He thought that it would be safer for me since I had a habit of getting myself into trouble often. It was never my fault, but somehow I was always involved.

I pranced into school with a large posse following in my tracks. It was about six other girls, but who was counting? They lived off the ground I walked on. I was their one-way ticket to popularity. I didn't mind being used like that, didn't I do the exact same to get this high up in the first place? My flat, tanned stomach lurched at the memory. I ignored it.

"Annabeth, where do you want me to put your books?" A fourth grader asked me. I was in sixth grade, Yancy Academy was a kindergarden through eighth grade school.

"Set them by my locker. I'll put them away later." She ran off. Everyone knows where my locker is.

I was talking to a friend of mine Juniper while everyone else listened intently, trying to get the latest gossip so they could pass it on. "-And then he said, 'I'll be there in ten.' He didn't even _ask_ me if he could come over!" I hadn't really cared when a younger student came over to my house without an invitation. It was something to talk about though, and fill weird silences with.

"What a pig." She said. Juniper was my best friend since I sort of dumped my old one. My stomach did the lurch thing again. And I ignored it…Again.

After me, Juniper was one of the girls that all of the boys fell in love with. She had brilliant green eyes and always wore dark green eyeliner that made them 'pop' even more. Her brown spaghetti strap shirt has pink flower designs and her short jean skirt showed off those long legs she got from spending so much time outdoors. She wore shiny pink ballet flats made her feet look good.

We walked to Mythology class together with some other girls. Juniper rolled her eyes. "This class is so so boring! I wish we could use this time to go to different countries like how all of the other schools in this area get to." She flicked her hair over her shoulder, an aggravated looked etched across her face.

I liked Mythology, and all of my other classes for that matter. Not like I could tell anyone, I would officially be labeled as a first class nerd if anyone knew that I could speak Greek and got +A's on all of my assignments.

"You know that we can't. Our school has had way too many 'incidents' to be able to go anywhere, especially out of the U.S. Remember what Connor and Travis did when we went to the zoo? Now Yancy's band to go there for thirty more years."

She laughed at the memory. "I still can't believe that they threw a water bottle full of pee at the monkeys!" She grabbed her stomach and laughed harder, I laughed with her. That was the thing about being popular, you have to always look like you're having a blast or people will think your just plain boring.

In the hallway I saw a boy who looked about my age. He was talking to one of my old friends named Grover. Grover was talking excitedly to the new kid and using wild hand gestures I remembered he used to use around me.

The boy clipped a red flag on Grover's wheel chair and Grover pushed his chair around in circles whistling and hooting like he was in some sort of race. I smiled.

I knew Grover could see me, but chose to pretend he didn't. I understood, I would do the same thing if it was him who had dumped me as a friend.

The new kid had raven black hair and was sort of small and skinny looking, but in a cute way. I subconsciously slowed my walking and tucked a loose curl behind my ear.

_What am I_ _doing? _Luckily, neither Juniper nor anyone else noticed. By the time they had left sight another thing was on my ADHD mind. Evaluating my new 'friends'.

Juniper may be what you call popular, but she isn't like the other wannabe's who I hung around with; she also wasn't as mean.

Drew was another story. She was hard to contain and would often try to take the spot light, not like she ever succeeded. I was about the only one who could ever keep her under control. She was rude and bossy and just plain scary at times.

There were some others too, but all of them come and go.

Then something interrupted my thoughts.

Drew gave a small snort and whispered to me, "What a dork. I feel sorry for the poor soul, being the new kid stinks…Even more when you're not even half the size of the thirdies." She giggled. Thirdies were the sixth graders nick names for the third graders.

_He wasn't that small,_ I thought.

"Don't you think so?" She asked me. I paused, not knowing whether to say the truth or lie.

"I guess…" I shrugged wrapping a finger around a curl in my ponytail. She raised an eye brow as if questioning me. "Let's just get to class."

My posse and I walked to the Mythology classroom silently, other than the few girls who were whispering and giggling quietly. For once I wished I could just get away from them all and be left alone to really think. _Do what a daughter of Athena does best!_ I could hear my mother almost singing in my ear.

If only I could use her advice.

**R&R: Should I continue this? Is the length okay? shorter or longer? By the way, if it keeps going, the titles will always be names of songs. This is one of my favorites by 3OH!3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews last chapter! I'll try to update once a week, though that may not work out once school starts next year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Annabeth's POV

Rumour Has It

Mythology and Pre-Algebra were over before I could blink. I hadn't had one class with the boy I saw in the hallway before, but maybe that will change later.

I headed toward the gym were we practice volleyball, which I was the captain of. The girls on the D1, or the more experienced team, get credit so we don't have to go to P.E. Except on Fridays, when everyone is forced to go outside and 'get active'. Apparently the gym isn't good enough.

Today I decided to have the team practice our over-hand serves. Everyone could technically do it, but only a few actually got it over the net most of the time.

I wrangled up the team and showed them how to do it for the millionth time. The ball smacked the ground hard on the other side of the net. Not too low, not too far. Perfect.

I told them to get into their usual groups. I was observing the girls, giving pointers here and suggestions there when a girl in a bright red ponytail screamed. "Watch out!"

I turned my head quickly and saw a volleyball come right towards the side of my head. Instinctively, I moved out of the way. And just in time too.

It sailed past me and hit my best player, Piper, right in the gut. I had no idea that someone was behind me. She yelped in pain, clenching her stomach and groaned.

My face turned red. My entire fault, I probably could have stopped it.

I helped Piper up off the ground where she was kneeling and twisting her shirt with her hands. "C'mon, you can do it." I encouraged her.

"Clarisse, you're in charge for now. I don't want any complaints from the team like last time." She rolled her eyes at me. Clarisse may be mean, but her volleyball spikes are seriously badass. That was the only reason why I hadn't kicked her off of the team. She knew it, too.

"Whatever you say Princess." Clarisse gave a mocking bow. Before I could go I stuck my tongue at Clarisse in a very mature manor, if I do say so myself.

* * *

I waited in Nurse Hestia's office with Piper and some other injured kids. Piper laid down on a cot eating gummy bears which supposedly help all means of stomach issues.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her, aware of the awkward silence.

"I'm okay, I think" Piper chewed off a green bear's head.

"I'm sorry. I could have stopped that if I really tried." I hung my head shamefully.

"It's anyone, but your fault. That girl had horrible aim." Her braid swung as she turned her head to look at me.

I sighed. The white painted door opened and I saw a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes walk in. What was his name again? I knew he was in our grade, but Yancy was such a big school…

"Hi Jason" Piper spoke in almost a whisper.

Behind Jason was the boy I saw in the hallway. He looked even worse than Piper did. His tanned skin was a shade lighter and his eyes were partially closed. Jason was carrying the kid over his shoulders. The second Jason set him down the boy fell asleep.

"Dodge ball." Jason shook his head. "Poor kid. It was pretty much the whole court against him."

"What about you?" Piper asked popping a gummy bear in her mouth.

He pointed at a sprained ankle that was wrapped in a black stretchy band. "Couldn't play." He paused for a moment. "Why are you here? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine now." She blushed slightly when he reached for her hand to pull her up.

They started heading for the door when Jason turned around. "Aren't you coming?"

"I think I'll stay here for a while." I said. He shrugged and kept walking. "Hey." He turned around. "What's his name?"

Jason blinked in surprise. "Percy Jackson." Him and Piper left the room and quietly shut the door behind them. Before he left I could have sworn I caught a mischievous smile spread across his face.

Nurse Hestia came around to check up on her patients. "Mm hmm." She scribbled notes down on her pad. "Mm hmm…Mm hmm!"

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Deep tissue bruising on his forehead. Also he has a dislocated shoulder." She tossed me a pack of Milk Duds and continued to the next bed.

"Doesn't he need to go to a hospital or something if he has a dislocated shoulder?" I called.

She turned around. Her reddish colored eyes sparkled slightly. "Don't worry about that sweet pea. He'll be fine."

That definitely reassured me. (Sarcasm intended.)

I sat thinking about what I would say to…Percy when he woke up. I liked that name. It fit him so well.

I caught myself staring at Percy with interest. I didn't even know this kid! And I already wanted to become friends with him. How awkward would that be if he woke up right now?

And he did. I shoved a mouth full of Milk Duds down his throat. He gave me a chocolaty grin and fell back asleep.

Holy crap! I covered my face in my hands. What the heck? I'm freakin' creeping on this poor kid and then I almost choke him with candy! I face-palmed over and over again. Stupid, stupid, stupid...

I don't know how long I had been sitting there thinking about absolutely nothing when something clear, whitish-colored leaked from his mouth. I started laughing. Really laughing like I haven't in a long time.

He stirred a little and I bit my hand to stop the laughing. His eyes opened and I swear, the world literally just stopped rotating. His sea green eyes looked into mine and he rubbed them tiredly.

"You drool in your sleep." I walked out of the nurse's office not giving Percy a chance to respond.

I turned around and clicked the door behind me. My breathing sped as I heard footsteps come close. Class started minutes ago, no one should be in the hallways right now unless they had permission.

"Hey Annabeth, haven't seen you in a while." Luke smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

**(I was going to end the chapter here, but changed my mind)**

My heart started pounding in my chest like crazy. "Hey Luke, how've you been?"

"Good." But he looked so pale. "I got to skip electives to come and help Nurse Hestia. She's just been so busy lately. Hey…Can I tell you something?"

Uh oh. I knew that voice, that was the 'something bad happened' voice. "What's wrong?" He gave me a sad smile and hugged me. I could have sworn I felt tears run down my back.

"It's Thalia…She's transferring back to Yancy Academy. I don't know what to do! Now that the group is all broken up I have no idea what I'm going to do when she comes back! I already told Nico this morning and he was as lost as me!"

I stood stiff as a board. She was transferring back? Thalia had gone to Yancy from Kindergarten to fifth grade. Even though she was two grades ahead of me we were the closest friend each other had. **(I know, the ages are completely off I'm sure, but let's just ignore that.)** Until I had decided that I had had enough of being made fun of for being smart and laughed at every time I joined a sports team. Since I left, the rest of our group faded away: Thalia, Luke, Nico, Grover…Juniper had stayed with me the whole way. I think she was afraid of being left alone too. I had left Thalia in the dirt and she had no one to call a friend anymore. She started wearing black punk clothing and hanging out with the wrong crowd.

Her parents were worried and took her to an all-girls boarding school called Artemis's School For Young Girls. I hadn't seen or heard from her since. She was the one I felt worst about dumping. And now she was coming back.

I buried my face in my hands. "I don't know what to do Luke! If we leave her on her own again she'll just do the same thing as last time." He patted me on the back.

"It's okay. Everything will be alright. I promise." I smiled through my wet tears and hugged him tighter. All of this had been my fault. If I hadn't been so scared of being all alone when Luke, Thalia, and Nico left Yancy we wouldn't be in this mess.

"Well." I swiped my tears away. "I better be going to class. Got health next." I started heading towards class.

"Wait! Do you want to come to my house this weekend? I'm throwing a beginning of the year party. Anyone's allowed to come, but beware; most of the people will be eighth graders."

"I'll be there." I laughed. "Thanks. And thanks for telling me too"

"It's no problem." He winked at me and walked into the nurse's office.

I sighed. I wonder when Thalia is coming back, I'm sure Luke doesn't know either so I didn't bother asking him. I scurried to classroom 6B being stopped by teachers left and right to show them my hallway passes.

Someone or thing ran over my heel from behind. "Hey! Watch where you– Grover!"

"Sorry." He said sourly. My stomach twisted a little by the way he was talking to me. I took a deep breath. He did have a good reason.

"Has Luke told you about Thalia?" He shook his head. "She's coming back to Yancy for her eighth grade year. We both decided to stick with her or things will just go downhill like last time."

Grover furrowed his eye brows. "That was your fault. Not mine, I would have stuck with her when she came back even if you hadn't come up with it."

"That means we're going to have to get along on some levels…" I looked down at my shoes. This was the first time I had talked to Grover in years and I felt awful.

He sighed. "I know that. And I'm sorry for treating you like crap recently" A hand reached out below my face. An offering.

"Really?" He nodded. "I'm sorry for treating you like crap years ago." I shook his hand, then yanked him into a hug, crying for the second time in one day. I guess I missed my friends more than I thought I did.

**Wow, how much I can relate to this chapter is insane... Rumour Has It: Adele.**

**Review if you want some Percy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review answers:**

**Nico Jackson**: Thank you, but I already had this chapter typed out and (almost) finished. Also, remember they are only in sixth grade so I can't go too far with the romance, or that would just be weird.

**Maj9299**: Thank you also and the Percabeth is coming. A little more each chapter at a time…

* * *

Percy's POV

Call Me Maybe

"You drool in your sleep." The California tanned girl stormed out of the nurse's office. Great, my first day at Yancy and the girls already hated me. And most of the guys for that matter (They had made that very clear in gym today).

I jumped off the cot and soon became lightheaded. The nurse came rushing toward me. "No, no sit back down. Here, this will help you feel better." She popped a Milk Dud into my mouth.

"Thanks!" it wasn't really 'good' for me to eat candy because of my ADHD, but who cares? Mom always gave me some after work and I managed to stop myself from bouncing off the walls. Most of the time.

I heard a weird bleating noise from outside the door. "Hey G-man!" I called. I knew Grover because we had gone to a summer camp together every summer for years.

"Hey Perce! Was that Annabeth Chase I saw come out of here?" Grover pushed on the door with one hand and his wheel chair in the other.

"Blonde curly hair? Grey eyes?" Grover nodded. "Then yeah."

"Grover shook his head. "That girl is bad news, trust me. Stay away from her."

"She came to me though." I sat up in the bed and felt the paper crinkle under my skin.

"Oh no. Not good, not good Perce." Grover was seriously scaring me now, pulling at his tiny little beard and stuff. "She is stalking you, like a Rottweiler and a snow white rabbit."

"..Why a white rabbit?" Grover smacked my cheek. "Hey!"

"Okay. Like me on enchilada day. Just promise me you'll try to avoid her, okay?"

"I guess man." We did our awesome hand shake and he wheeled back out of the office. One of the eighth graders swung open the door just a second after Grover had left.

"Oh hello Luke! Come to help me again?" The nurse asked.

"Of course Nurse Hestia! Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it." I noticed a jagged white scar that started up by his temple and all the way down his cheek.

"Just chat with some of the patients. I don't need much help right now." Nurse Hestia gave a sad smile to Luke as if saying _Good luck. You're going to need it someday._

Since I was at the bed closest to the door Luke started with me. "What's up kid?" He grabbed a chair nearby and sat in it backwards like a boss.

"Nothing much. Just got pummeled by dodge balls, choked on Milk Duds, and compared to a bunny and enchiladas."

"That sucks." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey want to come to a party this weekend? It's an eighth grade party, but I'm sure no one will mind. Some of the girls in your grade are coming, too."

"Sure thanks! Can I bring anyone?" Grover would be furious with me if I went to an eighth grade party without him.

"Sure. The more the merrier." He scooted the chair away with ease. "See you around." He moved onto the cot next to mine.

I was sick of the nurse's office. Quietly I jumped off the bed and tip toed across the room.

Once I reached the hallway I noticed that I was still in my gym shorts. I ran back to the locker room in the gym and shoved on my gray and white uniform. "What are you still doing here Perry?" Couch Dionysus asked.

"Just forgot my uniform sir…"

"Well hurry up, your next class started ten minutes ago." He threw his hands up in the air in frustration and stormed off sipping on a can of grape juice. Oh the irony! I put on my black tennis shoes and socks.

My next class was health by the looks of my schedule. Eww health? Why would I choose that as an elective? Mental note: next time, don't let mom help pick out classes.

What in the world do they even teach in health? Learn about brushing your teeth three times a day and flossing before bed? I knocked on the door lightly and heard a man's voice talking from inside. I knocked a little louder, by that I mean pounded on it with my fist.

"Come in! I was just giving my beginning of the year lecture." The class groaned.

I found an empty chair with the name Perseus Jackson written across the top. Next to me was Annabeth Chase, the girl Grover was talking about. She glanced at me then smirked and swiped at invisible drool on her mouth. I stuck my tongue at her and she did the same back. At the same time though my stomach did a flip. I was lucky that a girl like that was even acknowledging me.

The teacher coughed loudly and glared at us both. "Now as I was saying…Health is normally only a high school class, but at Yancy, you can take many elective including this one, that schools in the area do not have."

I scribbled something down on a piece of paper, folded it neatly, and passed it to Annabeth. Without looking at it she passed it to the boy in front of her.

"Mr. Solace. Let me see that note that was so important you had to interrupt my class." Will handed over the note. The teacher frowned. "What in the world is this?" he showed the class my drawing of a sea horse.

Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy. "What the heck?" She whispered. I shrugged. The teacher threw it away without hesitating. And continued with his boring speech

"Psst!" Annabeth poked my shoulder, when I didn't respond she threw a paper ball at my head. "Seaweed Brain, can you get that?" she pointed to a pen under my chair.

I smiled evilly. "Of course. If you do something for me." She looked at me confused. "Come with me and Grover to a party this Saturday."

She laughed. "Number 1: How about I kick you instead? Number 2: If you're talking about Luke's party, I'm already going."

"But will you come with me?" I gave her my best puppy dog face.

"Fine." She paused for a moment. "Now give me my pen. Mr. Williams takes up grades on your notes at the end of class." Oh. My page was blank. She smirked as I gave her the pen. "Good luck with that."

The class bell rang and the students filed out. I was walking with Annabeth and she handed me a piece of ripped paper.

"Is this your phone number?" I raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Only so I can make fun of you 24/7. See you later." She went in the opposite direction and waved back. I smiled, staring at the glorious digits in my hand.

Out of nowhere someone whistled. "Who's that from?" Grover said.

"Annabeth." Grover's face turned red and he opened his mouth to speak. "I remembered what you said, but she gave me her number. I didn't ask for it."

Grover puffed. "Well obviously! You never ask for a girl's number. That's not how it goes. Anyway it's okay if you talk to her now… I don't think she's as Rottweiler-ish as I had thought before."

"Oh yeah, I got invited to a party too." I calmly folded the piece of paper and squished it down into my pocket.

Grover's eyes bugged out of his head. "What! And when were you going to tell me?" His wheel chair was about to tip over from his excitement.

"Now. And you're coming with me; it's an eighth grade party." Grover was literally jumping in his wheel chair, grinning like a hyena.

For the rest of the day I had to deal with Grover's 'Well aren't you Mr. Popular!' jokes, but that was okay, I guess.

Because I was invited to a party and got Annabeth Chase's phone number and nothing could ruin this day.

**I'm skipping to the party next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A few curse words in this chapter, just a heads up. More Than This: One Direction**

More Than This

Percy's POV

Okay, I'll admit, something bad did happen last week. It's been nagging at me since then, I can't even go to sleep peacefully without it popping up in my head!

_Health was over I had no idea where to go for my next class. I roamed around the halls, but for the first time I couldn't find one teacher patrolling them. Of course that's just how lucky I am._

_I checked my schedule again, I was supposed to go to Math now. The pamphlet that Principle Chiron gave me was completely screwed up. The map on the inside said that grade 6 Math was in Building B. The school was only in one building! How can my math class be in a building that doesn't even exist?_

"_What's up kiddo?" That blonde kid Luke walked up to out of nowhere._

"_Ahh! Where did you come from?"_

"_Nevermind that. Do you need help finding your classroom?" I nodded. "I'm kind of busy right now, but…Oh hey!" Luke turned around to reveal two of the biggest guys I had never seen. "Can you take my friend Percy here to his next class? Thanks!" And with that Luke left me with the two giant body builders._

"_Um…Hello?" The smaller one pinned me to the wall and the bigger threw punches at me. If the double underpants weggy wasn't enough, the next part was worse._

"_Percy? Are you okay?" Annabeth's voice rang throughout the hallway. "Get out of here!" She said to the two big guys. They ran away down the hall they came from._

_I wasn't mad at Luke, he was nice to me. How would he know that those guys would do that?_

I wasn't sure if I could even believe myself, and I knew it was a stupid idea to still go to Luke's party, but from what I heard from Grover and some other friends they said the Luke's beginning of the year party was the second biggest of the year (next to Annabeth's end of the year party). If I was invited, I couldn't miss it.

I slipped on a pair of basketball shorts, high top Nikes, and a plain white t-shirt. My doorbell rang and I knew it wasn't Grover because he said that he would just meet me there. I ran to the front door of our little apartment. With one last wistful look in the mirror I attempted to comb my hair back with my fingers. It didn't work.

"Hi Percy! Are you ready?" Annabeth asked. She wore a short purple skirt with matching spaghetti strap top and brown flip flops. Her long blonde hair was down and prettier than ever. In other words, she looked hot.

"Dang." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Her eyes told me that she knew exactly what I said.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought." I opened the door a little wider so she could come inside. "Where is your mom?"

"She's at work. She should be home soon." The awkwardness in the air was overwhelming. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Do you have any soda?" She sat herself on our couch and turned the T.V. on American Idol. My mom was watching it before she left for her afternoon shift at the candy store across the street.

"I've got Coke, Root Beer, Dr Pepper, Fanta…Just about everything." I reminded myself to start cooling it with the sugar or I'm going to get diabetes.

"I'll take a Coke." She was completely zoned out in the television. "Did you know that this is the final round until next session?" She didn't look at me as she talked. I watched her lips move without any words coming out and that they were in sync with the singers on the T.V.

I laughed. "My mom does that too. Sing with the contestants I mean." I poured us two cups of Coke before sitting next to her on the couch.

Mom walked in through the front door with a relieved look on her face. "Percy is this the friend you were talking about?" She bent down over my ear. "She is very pretty!" She whispered only loud enough so I could hear.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." She shook hands with my mom, pausing American Idol. "So Percy talks about me, huh?" She smirked.

"Oh all the time! He talks about how you are really fun, smart, and extremely pretty,–"

"Mom!" I felt my face heat up like crazy. "Can you go get the keys so we can go? I don't want to be too late."

"Oh okay Percy. I'll leave you two alone." She winked at me then scurried out of the room. Once she left I turned to Annabeth who was even redder than I was if that were possible.

She paused for a moment then turned American Idol back on. "You think I'm pretty?" She asked as if she wasn't called that by tons of guys. I knew she was though.

"Yeah I do." Why did I just say that? _I'm acting ridiculous_, I scolded myself.

She blushed furiously and shook her head like she was trying to clear her head or something. She didn't say anything.

"Who's ready to party?" My mom walked back out with her car keys in hand.

Annabeth's POV

So far the party was like any other I had been to. Make outs, lip syncing, dancing. Percy had left a while ago to go talk to Grover. He thought I was pretty? I was used to be called stuff like that, but it was never sincere like how that was. Maybe it was all in my head so ignored the feeling I got in the pit of my stomach when his mom said that Percy talks about me often.

I grinned as I heard the song Blow by Ke$ha play on the stereo. "Come on Annabeth! You acting like buzz kill." Juniper and Drew pulled on my arm smiling widely.

"_Back door cracked we don't need a key _

_We get in for free no VIP sleaze._

_Drink that Koolaid follow my lead _

_Now you're one of us you're coming with me"_

The three of us sang along with the lyrics. I knew every word to the song, it was one of my favorites. We danced in the middle of the floor and on one of those rare occasions I was actually having fun with them. Juniper was okay most of the time, but it was solemn that Drew wasn't acting like a complete pain.

I skimmed my eyes over the kids around us when I locked eyes with Percy. He was over by the punch bowl with Grover who was talking to him, but Percy was too busy boring his eyes into me. Why did he look so angry?

"Annabeth?" Juniper pulled on my shoulder a little to turn back to the DJ (who was Leo from my grade). I tried to make my face emotionless, but I guess my sadness was see-through because she gave me a sympathetic look. "Annabeth what's wrong?"

I frowned. "I don't know." I turned back to Percy who was still glaring daggers at me. "Sorry I have to go. I'll be back in a little."

I ran over to where Percy was. He saw me coming and quickly turned to the pinkish purple punch bowl. Grover whistled tunelessly and getting the message, walked over to the kitchen. "Percy what the heck was that about?" I have only known him for about a week, but it felt like much, much longer. It troubled me when he was upset. In a friend way of course…

"Nothing." But it was not nothing. I could tell in those sea green eyes of his. He sighed, "You don't want to be friends with me I get it. I'm not cool or popular or whatever, but you don't have to feel sorry for me. I would be perfectly fine if you weren't my friend."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Percy was the closest thing I had to a real friend in a long time, and no matter how much I didn't want to admit it, I didn't want to lose him.

"Nevermind." He stormed off to who knows where. I didn't bother following him. Whatever it was that he was upset about I left him on his own to figure it all out.

I continued sitting by the drinks for some more minutes until my curiosity got the best of me. I walked all around Luke's house then finally found Percy on the balcony. I was about to say something when I heard him on the phone talking to someone on the other line.

"I know, I know, you don't have to remind me again, trust me." Percy smiled to himself. He sighed, "She is just a friend I promise, it's nothing else." Percy paused, listening to the person on the other line. "Okay maybe a little, I guess. She is the first friend I had that's a girl so it is only natural, right?"

Was he talking about me? _Of course he is!_ That little voice in the back of my head said. _What other friend does he have that is a girl?_

Percy broke my thoughts. "Look I got to go apologize. I was sort of acting like a jerk to her earlier. See you later Dad." Percy hung up the phone. I watched him stare at it blankly for a couple minutes before he said. "Yeah right. The next time I see you it will be years from now."

I ran back to the dance floor before Percy could see me. I still didn't know why he was angry with me, but I figured I would find out soon.

"Annabeth." Percy's voice came out of nowhere. "I need to talk to you." He reached for my hand and took it in his then led me to a random room upstairs. It looked to be a little kid's room. I knew that Luke had siblings and the blue dinosaur wallpaper told me that it was one of his brothers' rooms. Percy let go of my hand. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk."

"Wow. Clear and to the point." I sat on the bed and glared at him. "Why were you angry with me in the first place?"

Percy sighed and sat down next to me. "I don't know." I waited for more. When he didn't say anything I got up to leave.

"Whatever." I stood up and he yanked on the end of my tank top. His eyes were pleading me to stay. I slowly pulled away from him. "Good night Percy."

I left Luke's party early. I had enough for one day and went straight to bed once I got home, deciphering Percy's phone call with his dad.

'_Okay maybe a little, I guess. She is the first friend I had that's a girl so it is only natural, right?'_

Don't I wish, Percy.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

I tried to go to sleep, but a certain someone made that impossible for me. Percy texted and called me over and over again to the point where I wanted to throw my phone at the wall and hope it brakes. He was getting on my last nerve and I regretted ever giving him my number in the first place.

Annabeth! I'm sorry! Please, I would tell you what's wrong if I knew I promise! But right now I'm just kind of messed up

-P

Please text me!

-P

I sorry :(

-P

Annabeth!

-P

Annnnnniiiiiieeeeeeeee!

-P

**Percy ur filling up my inbox. Shut up!**

**-Me**

...Sorry

-P

I laughed. He could not take a hint! I felt my phone vibrate and sighed. But this time it wasn't Percy.

I saw the text was from Juniper, but I didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment so I ignored it. I laid back onto my bed and screamed in the pillow. I wish I could just move to a different school like Thalia and make brand new friends. Then everything wouldn't be so difficult.

My phone rang and I saw the number wasn't Percy's, but it still looked familiar. "Hello?"

Percy's POV

I left Grover at the party and told him to have his mom pick him up. He was having a blast with some girl named Juniper anyway so I didn't want to bug him.

I ran to Annabeth's house. I knew where it was and Mom would kill me if she knew that I was outside when it was dark without her, but I needed to make it up to Annabeth if I wanted to keep my best friend. Of course that was when it had to start raining. I swear the gods or whatever had it in for me.

I texted and called Annabeth from my phone again and again to try and get her attention. She only responded to tell me that I was filling up her inbox.

I knocked on her door and didn't expect it to open at that very minute. My fist smacked a man with blonde hair and brown eyes in the face. I guessed that this was her dad. "I am so sorry! But I need to talk to Annabeth. May I come in?" Without a word, her dad moved out of the way of the door and I ran down the hall where I knew her room was.

I ran inside to see Annabeth staring at a phone with shock written all over her face. "Annabeth?"

"Percy!" she ran to me and hugged the crap out of me. She pulled away a bit flushed. "What are you doing here? Why are you all wet?" She was still wearing what she wore to the party that I just got all wet.

"I came to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten jealous of your other friends, that's so stupid. Actually I don't think that was what I was upset by. I think it was–" Annabeth shook her head and glanced at her phone again. Like she just got an important phone call.

"I can't deal with this right now Percy." She rubbed her temples and sighed through those pretty pink lips of hers.

"Annabeth I think I–" A knock crackled through the house. Annabeth's head shot up and she ran to the front door.

"Thalia!" I heard her scream from the living room and many girly shrieks followed. Annabeth and some other girl with choppy black hair and electric blue eyes came in, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Thalia this is Percy Jackson. Percy this is Thalia Grace. She's going to go to Yancy to finish her eight grade year." The girls held hands and grinned at each other.

"That's great, but I need to tell you that–"

"So did your dad and mom say I could stay here while I go to Yancy?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"Well no, but I'm sure he knows now that he saw you." She giggled

I tried again. "I really really–"

"You can stay in the guest bedroom Thalia. It's really fancy and smells good, too." Annabeth said.

"That sounds great! I'm a bit tired from the trip. Can I go onto bed now then?" Thalia asked her.

"Of course! Let me just show you the way if you don't remember." Without one more glance at me Annabeth led Thalia out of the room and left me standing there like an idiot.

I covered my head with my hands and sat down on her bed. I was soft and grey and smelled like her; A mixture of lemon and light flower perfume. I sprawled out across it on my stomach and took in whiffs.

"What are you doing?" I flipped over and saw Annabeth trying to hold back a laugh.

"Your sheets smell good." I said stupidly. She giggled and I thought she blushed for a moment. I sucked in my pride and took my dad's advice I got over the phone when I called him at the party. _Just say what you feel and you will never ever regret it. _"I need to tell you something."

She sat on the bed next to me and my heart raced. "Just spit it out Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?" I smiled. I remembered her calling me that before, but wasn't really paying attention.

"Yeah, because your brain is full of kelp." She tapped my forehead with her pointer finger and smiled. My stomach did backflips.

"Annabeth. Tell your friend that you need to get some sleep and he needs to be leaving soon." Her dad said from the door.

"Seriously?" I muttered under my breath. "Just one more minute Mr. Chase, then I can call my mom to come pick me up." He nodded then shut the door behind him.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Her grey eyes bored into mine and my voice was immediately gone. "C'mon, I don't bite." She smiled.

I sat there gapping like a fish out of water. I let a breath out I didn't realize I was holding and fell back on the bed. "I can't do it." I said not loud enough for her to hear. This is the perfect moment and I can't tell her I really like her. I silently cursed myself for being such a chicken.

I called my mom and she drove me home in silence. The rest of the night I spent listening to sad love songs and thinking about nothing but Annabeth. I couldn't get my mind off her and I didn't want to.

Annabeth's POV

What was I thinking? That Percy would tell me that he likes me as more than a friend and then we would date then get married and have little green eyed, blonde haired children? Yes, I did.

But instead he told me that I was one of his best friends next to Grover.

Yay.

"Annabeth are you okay?" Dad asked. He rubbed my back with his thumb to calm my breathing down. "Does it have to do with that boy that came here?" **(In this Annabeth's dad and Athena are together so he will be a more fatherly figure)**

"I don't get it! He came all the way here from Luke's in the pouring rain to tell me that I was a good friend." I tucked my knees into my chest and rested my chin on top.

"Maybe he was just scared." He suggested.

I sniffled. "Scared of what? Me?"

"Well I guess some. You can be intimidating." His smirk told me he was joking. "But mostly scared of rejection."

"Rejection?"

He smiled warmly. "Get to bed. You'll understand soon enough." He kissed my forehead and walked to the kitchen to talk to Mom.

After getting ready I hopped into bed thinking about what my dad had told me. Percy was afraid of rejection? I had given him his chance on a freaking silver platter!

What a Seaweed Brain.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

Far Away

I woke up to freshly made pancakes in the morning. Dad never makes pancakes unless it's a special occasion. I jogged down the stairs to see Dad and Thalia sitting at the bar listening to country music.

"Mom's coming home today from New York!" He said excitedly dancing around the kitchen. He took Thalia's hand in his and they tangoed together with the completely inappropriate songs.

Thalia laughed. I had almost forgotten she came here yesterday. "Annabeth I didn't know your dad was this fun!" Dad took my hand to and spun us around in circles.

"I didn't know either." My stomach grumbled hungerly and I looked down to check on the pancakes. "Dad, The pancakes!" I shrieked and stepped away from the stove. I watched as red flames danced all around the counter top in a not so festive mood.

Dad quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and spray the whole stove down with white foam. Thalia clenched my hand and ran behind the bar. Dad continued praying the stove, but the fire only grew larger. We saw Dad dial 911 on the home phone and he led us outside the house.

We didn't say a word to each other as we waited outside. My dad sat on the mailbox ignoring Thalia and I. He looked so sad and guilty. I wanted to go over to him and say that it wasn't his fault, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

The fire fighters came in minutes, but it felt like hours. We could do nothing as our lovely house was cosumed in flames. The fire fighters let Thalia and me sit in there truck while the chief showed Dad the damage.

"So what are ya'll's names?" one of them asked us both like we were five.

"Shut up." Thalia growled, her good mood suddenly gone with the counrty music and dancing. Dad and the chief came out and I could catch snippetts of their conversation.

_'-just soggy slush if you ask me' _The fire fighter said. Then something about the cost to get it repaired.

_'More than getting a new house?'_ Dad said unbelievablely. The chief shrugged.

I gulped, we can't get a new house. I was born and raised here. I hopped out of the truck and saw out of the corner of my eye Thalia follow me. The fire fighter in the truck was calling for us, but I ignored him. "We can't get a new house." I crossed my arms over my chest in deffience.

"Honey, can we talk about this later?" I shook my head. "We don't really have any other choice. The whole living room and kitchen area is a disaster. We can't afford to repair it." Dad said.

"Well, Thalia and me can start a funraiser at school. I'm sure we would get plenty of donations." I suggested, but Dad looked horrified at the thought of having other people pay for him. I sighed, adults and their pride.

"Annabeth…" His eyes were filled with saddness. "Go get your stuff from your room, it should all be fine. We're going to stay at my sister's until we can find an appartment to go to in the mean time."

I officially hate my aunt.

I know that Thalia is having it worse with her temper. She has been glaring daggers at my aunt ever since she said those first three words.

Apparently, Dad never actually asked her if we could stay at her house, he just figured that she would let us. She had changed big time since her boyfriend dumped her a few months ago.

"Oh. You again." She said when she opened the door.

"Yeah. Me again." My dad said just as coldly. He walked inside and motioned Thalia and me to follow him. "We need to stay over until we can find an appartment. The house caught on fire and we have no where to go."

"Well boo hoo for you, but I only have one extra room."

"I can sleep on the couch. The girls will do fine sharing." My aunt grumbled to herself and slammed the master bedroom door shut behind her. Thalia and I ran to the bedroom I knew was the guest getting the idea that neither of them were in a good mood.

We unpacked our things. Half of the room was my style, mostly grey with books and blueprints everywhere (some of my friends at school questioned it and I just told them that it was the new style or something). Thalia's was black and had punk/rocker things. Even when we were still friends she liked the color black.

I was anxious to see my mom. I hadn't seen her in a long time and I really missed her. I could tell Dad did too. she hadn't contacted us the whole time she was gone which I found strange, but I gave her the benefit of the doubt.

Thalia and I arrived at school early the next day. By the time I told my friends about the fire everyone in the school knew. Along with that they all knew that Thalia was back. No one ever asked where my mom was when they came over or seemed to care so we didn't bother telling anyone.

I went to the library to get some quiet time away from everyone and was surprised to see Percy there as I was about to open up a book.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Are you looking for the comics?" I smiled at my own joke.

"Oh ha-ha very funny. No I was looking for you." I raised an eyebrow for an explaination. "I heard about the fire, are you alright?" I sighed. Too many people have asked me that today and I was getting tired of it. I just wanted to forget it ever happened.

"If I wasn't would I be here?" Percy grabbed _War And Peace_ from my hands and placed it in the return box.

"I was seriously worried about you! And you're going to be sarcastic?" I felt my eyes watering and put my head down so he wouldn't see. "What's wrong?" He asked, not angry anymore.

"My mom was supposed to come home form a long trip yesterday. She hasn't made contact with my family since she left. She didn't come home like she said she would. What do you think that means? She's had enough of us is what it means. She's been wanting to leave... Why would you care though." I got up and left before Percy could say a word.

I felt horrible the minute I did though because I had been treating him like crap lately and I felt awful about that. I would walk right back and apologize, but for now I needed some alone time. And I knew the perfect place to get it.

**Far Away is by Nickelback. I guess Set Fire To The Rain would make more sense, but I that song is getting on my nerves. **

**So I was thinking about writing a one-shot for Percy's birthday (August 18). Would you guys read it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Been awhile, huh? Sorry about that, but I hope you like this chapter. I'm kinda if-y on it.**

Annabeth's POV

Hot Mess

I had only skipped school once before. It was in third grade and Mom had screamed at me that morning over something I don't even remember anymore. I was so upset at school that I couldn't focus and ending up bawling my eyes out by my second class. My teacher sent me to the principal's office; she was new and probably didn't have enough experience what to do in such a situation. Instead of going to where she told me, I snuck outside and crossed the street on my own. I ran to a little empty shop that must have foreclosured, sat in the back corner, and cried. Not too long later the police found me in the frozen yogurt store next door chomping down on a gummy worm topping.

The next day after school I showed my hideout to Thalia. I had told her about it after school the day I found it and she brought tons of stuff with her to put inside. She made this big long speech about how being a girl, when I get older I'll want a place like this to go hide when things get tough. Wasn't really paying attention, but did as she said when she told me to put her stereo on the counter. She placed stacks of CDs on top like Taylor Swift and Adele albums. We laid out a blue and green pair of sleeping bags in the middle. That night we stayed up all night playing Go Fish, venting and gossiping, and listening to Chasing Pavements about twenty times over. We continued each day putting more and more junk inside. I took over half of my book collection and put them on the vacant shelves. We stole Thalia's plug less Christmas lights and my tacks and hung them up along the wall.

We went there every day instead of girl scouts like our parents thought just to hang out and decorate out safe haven. The one place where our parents couldn't ignore us and treat us like dirt. When mom left dad became kinder, but nothing ever changed for Thalia. And I wasn't there for her when she had needed me. Once I became friends with other people I stopped going to our safe haven.

Back to the present, I tugged my laptop out of my school bag. I surfed Netflix until I found the movie I wanted and played it. A beautiful girl in a big hat climbed out of a fancy carriage. A gorgeous boy gambled at some bar ran laughing with his Indian friend with two miraculous tickets in his hand.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that the perfect, free boy was the one who died. The one who was most likely out of anyone on the gigantic ship to do anything with while in life.

When the movie finished I felt furious. I do every time I watch Titanic because in the end Rose marries someone else and has children who have grandchildren. I always hate it when that happens in books and movies. They say to "move on", but you can't just move on when the person who you love, the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, leaves you. I imagine it to be like a void in your heart that can never heal. Yeah, you will be happy again, you will make new friends and have a job and live your life, because it would be a waste of a beating heart if you didn't. That doesn't mean that you should find someone else to fill the place of your lost loved one. When your mother dies, you're not going to go find a new mother; it's the exact same thing. When your soul mate dies, a part of you should die too, a part that could and _should _never be replaced by someone else.

If I ever love someone that truly I can't imagining myself moving on. I'm not strong or selfish enough to.

I turned off the Christmas lights and huddle closer in my deep green sleeping bag, falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

"I am really bad at cutting class aren't I?" I said. Percy chuckled and my stomach swooped. We've only been friends for maybe a semester yet I feel like he's my closest friend, even if I share more of my personal stuff with Juniper.

Just recently his voice had started to change. He's getting taller too, almost surpassing me, and of course he made jokes about it as often as he possibly could. He wasn't exactly skinny, but for a better word, lanky.

I decided that I loved the green sweater he wore today.

"What are you doing?" His melancholic, recently deep, voice cracks on "doing". He sounds sort of frantic.

"Wha…?" I then realize what I did and yank my hand back from the green material as if it burned me. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean- I mean it wasn't on purpose. Right? Right." Percy gives me a weird look then shakes his head ignoring it. It's all his fault though because he's the one who's going through puberty and is all attractive now. It's not my fault that he's wearing that sweater that brings out his perfect sea green eyes.

He coughs awkwardly into his hand. I smirk slightly; do I see a _blush_ on his cheeks? He mumbled something then laughed.

"What was that?" I asked.

He looks at me then his cheeks turn even redder.

"I said, 'Hot Mess'."

I let out a short laugh, "You have no idea…"

"Huh?" He's so eloquent.

"Nothing." It's silent for a minute while the police talk to my dad. Kids are looking at me like I murdered someone as they get into there cars to leave school. "Where's your mom?" I asked.

"I have to wait at school while she's at work. She doesn't like me taking the bus home. She said she think's I'll screw around and get the bus to crash. I think she's just afriad I'll get bullied or something like that."

I frowned. "You get bullied?" He just shrugged.

I ended up taking him home with Thalia and me. I watched Thalia and him play Assasin's Creed on my aunt's Wii. I don't know why she owns one since she never uses it. Probably just to keep me occupied so she doesn't have to talk to me.

I listened to music on my iPod with Percy's headphones on because mine burned down with the fire. Thalia and I had gone shopping yesterday, but we were still missing a few teenage nessesities and my empty bookshelf still mocked me.

Thalia paused the game to go get all of us some Coke from the kitchen. I replayed the song Hot Mess as Percy lays his controller on the ground by his feet. I watched, with my heart thumping so loudly in my chest I'm positive he can hear it, as he got up off the ground and sat next to me on the couch. By 'next' I mean so close our thighs touched. It amazed me how such a casual touch could make electricity shoot through me

He pulled his headphones off my head and smiles so warmly at me it feels like he knows exactly what I'm thinking; exactly what I want. Thalia still hasn't come back and think I know why.

And it's just like how it is in the movie and boks. My knees weakened and his face was all I can see. My entire body was in hyperdrive and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I clutched that soft sweater of his in a fist like I had not too long ago. His lanky arms wrapped around my waist and I'm so embarrassed because I was shaking. I felt the opposite of cold though.

A flash of concern crossed his face and his arms slackened slighty. "Are you ok?"

I grinned happily. "More than ok."

His eyes sparkled and he leaned in.

And kissed me.


End file.
